Opowieści kompletnie bez sensu - Notes
YOLO, SWAG, LOL i TAKIE TAM ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) AUTORAMI TEGO ROZDZIAŁU „OPOWIEŚCI KOMPLETNIE BEZ SENSU” SĄ: Misko02 Loki the killer Piniakolada Bananowyhajs *** Mieszkam w małym miasteczku w skromnym domu. Moja rodzina jest biedna, Tata alkoholik, mama była gospodynią, gdyby nie ja, dom upadł by w ruinę. Każdy dzień był monotonny. Wstać, ubrać się, ogarnąć dom, wyjść z psem - tak właśnie wyglądał mój plan. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie tamto wydarzenie. Któregoś dnia wracając jak zwykle ze szkoły znalazłem pewien tajemniczy notes. Chciałem go zignorować, ale ciekawość wzięła nade mną górę. Zajrzałem do środka, były tam notatki, ale to nie były zwykłe notatki. Wyglądały, jak jakieś badania... Przewróciłem ostrożnie szorstką kartkę. Moim oczom ukazał się niewielki szkic, z pozoru przypominający nagie ciało człowieka :V Jednak nie był to człowiek. Była to koniopodobna postać. Jedno było pewne - to nie był człowiek. Pod tym napisane było "Szkic tego co zobaczyłem". Co? Czego, przecież to jest konio-gremlino-jeszcze-coś-innego! Monstrum, które nie ma prawa istnieć... Przerzuciłem kolejne kartki. Na żółtawych stronach przyklejone były dziwaczne zdjęcia. Gdy tylko przewróciłem ostatnią kartkę, zobaczyłem coś, co sprawiło, że natychmiast upuściłem notes i niemal zemdlałem. Było tam zdjęcie zabitego człowieka. Miał wyjedzone pół głowy, odcięte palce u nóg i rąk oraz wyryty na klatce piersiowej napis: "Teraz ty”. Pod zdjęciem widniał podpis: "ofiara Tego”. Popędziłem do domu. Siadając na zielonkawej sofie, nerwowo spoglądałem na wszystkie strony. Nagle wszystko, czego do tej pory nie zauważałem, zaczynało mi działać na nerwy. Pęknięta szyba w lewym górnym rogu, plama po sosie na poduszce, sterczący spod szafy materiał. Przestań, pomyślałem, przestań być idiotą, to tylko badziewne rysunki. W końcu dotarło do mnie, że ten cały notes może być zwyczajną zabawą. Miałem to przeczytać, a później nie spać po nocach. Ale nie mogę go zostawić, pomyślałem. Wróciłem po zeszyt i zabrałem go ze sobą, a w domu dogłębnie przejrzałem jego zawartość. Były w nim notatki, jednak w jakimś niezrozumiałym dla mnie języku. Większość z nich w ogóle nie była czytelna. Na jednej z kartek czarnym tuszem widniał napis "your notes". Po wielu godzinach analizowania tajemniczego notesu nagle poczułem się senny i poszedłem spać. Niedługo potem ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gdy zszedłem na dół i wyjrzałem przez wizjer, ale nikogo tam nie było. Otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Nagle poczułem silne uderzenie z tyłu głowy. Gdy tylko się obudziłem znajdowałem się w starym, zniszczonym pomieszczeniu, przypominającym opuszczoną kotłownię. Nie było w środku nic, oprócz mnie, krzesła, lin, którymi byłem związany, oraz gościa siedzącego w ciemnościach. Nie odzywał sie długą chwile, aż w końcu przemówił grubym głosem. - Oddaj notes – powiedział. - Nie mam go – skłamałem. - Wiem, że go masz. - No dobra – zacząłem - został w domu. Ty jesteś jego właścicielem? – spytałem wystraszony. - Nie, on już dawno nie żyje, ale pisał tam o mnie – odpowiedział poważnie. Nagle z cienia wyszedł koniopodobny człowiek, z uszami gremlina. Ręce miał blade, kopyta zamiast stóp, garnitur elegancki oraz blade ręce. Przestraszył mnie. Tak szczerze? Do dzisiaj się go, kurdebele, boję. - Czego chcecie ode mnie? - wrzasnąłem załamującym się głosem, próbując wyrwać się z lin Stworzenie podkłusało bliżej mnie i pochyliło wielki łeb. Skierowałem wzrok w wystające oczy, w których przez momencik widziałem ludzkie spojrzenie. Koń wyprostował się i poprawił czerwony krawat. Szczerze? Wyglądało to, kurna, przezabawnie. Wyobraźcie sobie taką sytuację: koń w garniturze poprawia krawat. Mógłbym cisnąć z tego bekę, ale cóż... byłem przywiązany. Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem coś, co zmieniało całą tę postać. Między dużymi, grmlinimi uszami był srebrno-różowy róg. - Nie wiedziałem... - zacząłem, ale już nic nie mogłem powiedzieć, bo wokół mojego gardła zacisnęła się szorstka lina. - Że co? Że istnieję? - koń stuknął kopytem o brudną posadzkę - Zapisałeś coś w notesie? - Nie – odpowiedziałem czując, że obsrałem zbroję - Wypuśćcie mnie. Możecie sobie zabrać to g*wno. Nie potrzebuję tego". - Nie tak prędko – odpowiedział koniopodobny - Najpierw odpowiesz nam na wszystkie zadane pytania. Gdy na wszystkie odpowiesz prawidłowo uwolnimy cię, a następnie zaprowadzimy do naszego laboratorium i ujawnimy ci cząstkę historii naszego klanu. Jednak warunkiem tego jest milczenie. Lecz, jeśli na choć jedno odpowiesz źle, to już nigdy się stąd nie wydostaniesz i do końca życia będziesz naszym królikiem doświadczalnym. Z kolei, jeśli ci się uda, ujawnisz komukolwiek co tu widziałeś i cokolwiek ci ujawniliśmy, skończysz w tej tu oto kotłowni upieczony żywcem - Wiemy jak cię znaleźć – dodał drugi gość. - No dobrze! odpowiem! – wrzasnąłem. - Dobrze. Pierwsze pytanie: gdzie znalazłeś ten notes?"-zapytał jednorożec -Na ulicy –odpowiedziałem - Kiedy znalazłeś ten notes? - Wczoraj. Pytał o wiele rzeczy, a ja grzecznie odpowiadałem. W końcu zadał ostateczne pytanie... - Jak ma na imię matka ciotki brata psa mojej sąsiadki? - wbił swój wzrok w moje patrzały. Zamurowało mnie, nie wiedziałem, co mu odpowiedzieć. Zarzucił swoimi perfekcyjnymi blond włosami - Czekam - I znowu przerażające tupnięcie. - Grażyna? - prawie się popłakałem. - Nie, źle. - uśmiechnął się, ukazując złote zęby - wiesz, co teraz się stanie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? - Tak ;-; - odpowiedziałem - Teraz mnie zabijecie. Koń odszedł krok w tył i sięgnął bladymi dłońmi do czarnych spodni. - Nje ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - odpowiedział seksiastym głosem - Rape time! Zrzuciwszy z siebie garnitur i spodnie, zbliżył się w moją stronę. Jego klata połyskiwała w świetle wpadających przez małe kraty promieni zachodzącego słońca. Wait... czy mi się wydaje... Nie! Tan włos... tan męski włos na jego klacie. Nagle zrobiło mi się miło - Ey - zapytałem uwodzicielsko - Lubisz jazz? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Nie pora na pogaduszki - odpowiedział koniopodobny człowiek - Zaczynajmy zabawę. Nagle podeszli do mnie od tyłu trzej faceci. Zanim cokolwiek poczułem obudziłem się z powrotem w swoim pokoju. Uff to tylko sen, pomyślałem. Jednak czułem dziwny ból z tyłu. Gdy tylko się położyłem ponownie znów usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Zignorowałem to. Nagle usłyszałem huk i pięć minut później po krzykach rodziców w sąsiednich pokojach koniopodobny człowiek ze snu wraz ze swym klanem wtargnęli do mojego pokoju. - Witaj w naszym świecie. *** ''"''Szippujcie głównych bohaterów, na pewno zrobimy oddzielną historię o tym, jak dalej toczył się ich romans ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" ~ Piniak Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowieści kompletnie bez sensu